


Touch Me

by mythicait



Series: Lysaelin Oneshots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: crackship Aelin x Lysandra, Lysandra teaching Aelin the finer points for being a courtesan.I’ve aged them up because I do not write smut about minors but I wanted to do this in the canon universe because obviously I’m not going to do a modern au with Lys as a courtesan. In this au, Aelin doesn’t go to Endovier after Sam dies, instead, she stays in Arobynn’s “care” and she and Lysandra grow closer and become friends and then more than friends. They’re both about 20 in this fic and it’s early in their budding relationship, which they have kept hidden for obvious reasons.





	Touch Me

“Please tell me you don’t have a client tonight.”

Lysandra threw a wry glance at the young woman sprawled out on her bed. Clad in all black, Aelin flipped one of her daggers around and she tried very hard not to think about what else they could do to alleviate Aelin’s boredom. 

“Don’t you have some skulking about that you need to take care of tonight?”

A pout formed on Aelin’s lips. “No. And Arobynn is pissing me off so I don’t particularly want to go back to the house tonight either.” Lysandra caught the glance she threw her way underneath her eyelashes and it tugged at her heart. Whenever she mentioned Arobynn, Aelin got quiet. Both women had to pretend around him, but Lysandra knew that guilt ate her friend alive whenever she mentioned him to her. 

Her sweet Aelin. Determined and tough as shit but so sweet underneath all of that armor. She counted her blessings every day that they had somehow gotten past their hate to find each other in the midst of their shared pain. They had both lost so much and they had to hide who they were from everyone in the world except each other. 

“I can’t say I blame you.” Lysandra kept her tone light and she came to sit by Aelin on the edge of the bed. “And no, I don’t have any clients tonight. Was there something you wanted to do?” 

Aelin shrugged as she tossed the dagger into the wood by her door. Ignoring the cutting glance Lys sent her way, she sat up. “There’s no performance tonight so that’s out. What would you normally do with your clients? Go to a party?”

“Sometimes.” Lysandra bit her lip and trailed a finger up Aelin’s arm, testing the waters. “We could try something else I do with my clients.” She raised an eyebrow at Aelin, adoring the pink blush that started to creep its way up her neck. Leaning in, she hovered an inch or so away from Aelin’s face, gauging her reaction. It was Aelin who closed the space between them and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

This thing between them was still so new. And this third kiss of theirs still caused sparks along the length of Lysandra’s body, something completely foreign to her despite her experience. She moaned and wrapped an arm around Aelin’s waist, dragging her closer as she deepened the kiss. Aelin whined under her lips and Lys savored the sound, wanting this woman more than anything else in the world right now. 

Never one to sit idly by, Aelin swung one leg over until she was straddling Lysandra, settling down on her lap. Biting her lip before she licked it better, Lys wrapped her hands around Aelin’s hips. Thanking the gods that Aelin was wearing pants, she tugged on her hips until she ground down, making them both moan at the feeling.

Lysandra let her mouth wander, pressing kisses against her cheek and jaw before sucking on the skin below her ear. 

“Lys, please, don’t stop.” Aelin’s voice was breathless and Lysandra marveled. Adarlan’s Assassin, Celaena Sardothien, Aelin Galathynius, breathless and needy in her lap. The Lysandra of a few years ago would have lorded this over her forever, but all she wanted now was to wring more of those beautiful sounds from her.

Pulling back, she shushed Aelin when she protested. “Aelin, I need you to tell me you want this.” Her voice broke but she _needed _Aelin to hear this, to want this. “I know you haven’t done this before and I know I’ve done this for a living and- I would understand. If you didn’t want… me. This way.” 

She finally mustered the courage to look at Aelin. Her turquoise and gold eyes were filled with tears, one escaping to trail down her face as Lys watched. She reached up to brush it away and Aelin cupped her hand over hers, keeping it pressed to her cheek. 

“Lysandra. You are the one person in my life that I trust. The one person I feel safe with and that I- that I love.” Her voice caught and Lys lost her own breath. “I want this more than almost anything. With you and only you. I couldn’t give a flying fuck who you’ve had in your bed, only that you feel the same way I do.”

Lysandra was nodding before she even finished speaking. “I do, I love you too, Aelin.” 

Tugging her down, Lys claimed her lips fiercely, dragging her sounds out like the trophies they were. She began tugging on her shirt, stripping her clothes off as fast as she could. When she unlaced Aelin’s pants, she pushed her lightly. “Get up, I want these off.”

Aelin slipped off of her lap and stood before her naked from the waist up, no shame in the grin that spread across her face as she slowly slid her pants and underthings down and off. “Did you need anything else?” The eyebrow she quirked was teasing but Lys could see her own heat reflected in those shining eyes.

She let her eyes slide down Aelin’s body, noting all the scars and the muscles and loving every inch of her. 

Rising, she wrapped an arm around Aelin’s waist before swinging her around and backing her up until the back of her legs hit the bed. She pressed on her shoulders until Aelin sat and said, “Stay.” It was a gamble to give Aelin of all people an order, but surprisingly she listened. Something for Lysandra to explore a little later. 

Using all of the considerable skills she had learned over the years, Lysandra began to strip. Pulling off her gloves and unlacing her dress, letting her clothes fall to the floor and reveling in the breaths that caught in Aelin’s throat. Finally, she stood before Aelin with just her lingerie on, black and lace and barely covering her. 

Aelin’s eyes had darkened and her voice was husky when she spoke. “Get your ass over here now, please.” 

Laughing, Lysandra sauntered over, letting her hips roll until she stood before Aelin. She pushed until Aelin was fully on the bed, up near the headboard and she was crouching over her. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, she drew back before Aelin could return it. “Please tell me if you want to stop, at any time.” 

“I can’t tell you to stop if you don’t start touching me, Lys. So _please,_ hurry up and touch me.” 

She kissed her again, hard and deep, before sliding her lips and tongue down Aelin’s neck. Her hands stroked over her sides, tracing circles over her skin until Aelin whimpered below her. Pausing at her collarbones, Lys sucked marks along her skin as Aelin gasped her name. When she brushed her lips down between her breasts, Aelin’s hands left the sheets to tangle in her hair, taking it out from the braid she had kept it in. 

Lysandra’s lips closed over one of her nipples, not bothering to tease her before she licked and bit the bud until Aelin was writhing. She brought one of her hands up to pinch and twist at the neglected one before she switched, laving over her skin and tasting the salt and fire that was her queen. 

Hiding her smile against Aelin’s skin, she trailed her lips down her stomach. She had barely touched her and she sounded like this; she couldn’t wait to see what moans she would make when she tasted her. 

When Lysandra settled between her legs, pushing her thighs apart until they framed her head, and Aelin kept her gaze locked on her face. “D-do you have many women for clients?”

She let her lips brush against the patch of hair where Aelin’s legs met as she answered. “I’ve had a few. And I would really appreciate if you stop mentioning my clients, Aelin.”

“Oka-_ah!”_

Aelin cried out as Lysandra licked up the length of her slit. Lys repeated the motion as Aelin’s fingers tightened in her hair, arching beneath her. She dragged her tongue through her folds, savoring the taste of her before focusing on the little bundle of nerves at the apex. The first time she sucked on it, Aelin let out a broken moan. A litany of her name interspersed with _“please”_s began as she circled Aelin’s clit, drawing out her pleasure for what seemed like forever. 

Finally, as Aelin’s legs began to spasm around her, she brought two fingers up and slid them into her, seeking that special spot. She knew she found it when Aelin shattered around her fingers and tongue. Slowing her movements, she guided her down from her high before she kissed her way back up the length of her body. 

She kissed Aelin slow and deep, letting her taste her own pleasure until Aelin was arching against her again. “Mmm, Lys, that was-” Aelin shook her head and Lysandra laughed at her.

“The great Celaena Sardothien, speechless? I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Aelin growled at her without any real force, but she twisted until Lys was below her. 

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
